This invention relates to a locking device and more particularly relates to locking devices for connecting a socket adapted to receive a bolt or a nut to a spindle member used to rotate the socket.
Socket retention assemblies utilizing a retainer pin using two transversely extending bores to axially receive the aligned members are well known in the prior art. In most of the prior art socket retention assemblies one of the members has an axial opening therein and the other member has a shaft received in the axial opening of the one member. Typically, the axial opening of the one member and the shaft portion of the other member are of mating polygonal configuration where by rotation of one member will transmit rotational force to the other member. The transversely extending bore of the one member is in the region of the axial opening and the transversely extending aperture of the other member is in the region of the shaft portion. The retainer pin is received in the aligned bores to prevent the separation of the members.
Also the prior art teaches arrangements to prevent escape of retainer pins from the transversely extending bores utilizing a ring or sleeve of resilient material located around the circumference of the one member in the area of the outer end of the transverse extending bore in the one member to close off the outer end of the bore, and thereby retaining the retainer pin in the bore. No prior art arrangement is known where the pin is biased outwardly and is pressed into engagement with the co-operative aperture shaft member by means of the elastomeric ring.
The present invention further provides a detent means received in radial aperture in the socket and adapted to be inserted into a co-operative aperture in the spindle where the detent means is normally biased out of the engagement with the spindle. Elastomeric means are provided to be received over the outermost portion of the detent means and to urge the detent means into engagement with a co-operative aperture in the spindle to retain the socket member on the spindle.
The prior art includes several arrangements to retain sockets on spindles and includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,453-Farley which teaches an elastomeric ring having a leg which is inserted through an aperture in the socket member and is received in a co-operative aperture in the spindle member.
Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 3,549,160-Etzkorn teaches a socket retaining assembly including a retainer pin which is received through a co-operative aperture socket member and by a co-operative aperture in the associated spindle member.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,304,038-Thompson teaches an arrangement where a socket member is provided with a radial aperture and is received on a spindle member with a co-operative aperture where a pin is carried within an elastomeric member and is inserted into the co-operative apertures to pin the socket to the spindle but where the elastomeric member biases the pin member inwardly with respect to the socket member.
No prior art arrangement is known where the pin member is carried, in some instances permanently, by the socket member and is biased radially outwardly with respect to the socket member to be inserted into a co-operative aperture and spindle and elastomeric member which overcomes the bias of the pin means and inserts the pin means into the spindle aperture.